Erusean SFSR
The Erusean Soviet Federative Socialist Republic ESFSR is a Second Life military based off of the fictional country of Erusea. Led by Commissar of War Nadav Vaher and Commissar of Internal Affairs Grey Nolder. History The Erusean SFSR was founded in 2008 by Grey Nolder and Nadav Vaher. Red Guards Era The Red Guards marked the beginning of the ESFSR, built on the ideal of angry citizens of Erusea rallying for a common cause, the Red Guards were not yet considered a full fledged military, for their was yet to be an established ranking system. All members of the Red Guards group were called the "Armed Proletariat" the Red Guards had operated out of the sim "Seduction and Sin" along with the Adeptus Minor army. For unknown reasons, the Politruk, Grey Nolder had entered a silent state where he did not interact with anyone, including the Red Guards, The Red Guards collapsed shortly after this event due to unknown reasons. Erusean SFSR: Seduction and Sin Era After about a month of inactivity, the Red Guards reformed under a new banner, the Erusean SFSR. This new army had operated a fire base in Seduction and Sin, along with CaptCuddles Boa and his Adeptus Minor. The new theme for this base was a desert theme somewhere in the Middle East/Africans instead of the previous winter theme. The Erusean SFSR held many battles shortly after it's reformation and was soon recognized by many as a military. This era however, did not last long, due to inactivity in the Adeptus Minor, the Adeptus Minor had collapsed, leaving the Erusean SFSR simless, this launched them into a new Era known as the "Pancho Bay Era" Erusean SFSR: Pancho Bay Era The Erusean SFSR had moved into a new sim called "Pancho Bay" this is where a real chain of command had began to form. The new theme for this base takes place in the fold mountains of Western Erusea, located in the geographic border between Erusean territory and outlying regions. Uniforms and Equipment was created and distributed during this era. Although this marked a great turning point for Erusea, it quickly fell when Erusean Lieutenants Haskell Allen and Jonathan Arna back stabbed the Erusean army, Haskell flattened the sim and returned all objects, leaving the Erusean SFSR simless yet again. Present The Erusean SFSR is now dead, plans are currently being made by Grey Nolder, Commissar of Internal Affairs, to bring the army back to it's feet. Chain Of Command: Pancho Bay Era The Erusean SFSR is commanded by Commissar's Grey Nolder and Nadav Vaher Prior to joining, a new member would become an "Erusean Conscript" and are given a Type-17 rifle and a basic BDU. After the conscript had received a somewhat lengthy STABLE lecture, the Conscript was then promoted to an enlisted rank. He was then assigned to one of two Sections, Section 1 and Section 2. Sections were each lead by a Color Sergeant E-5 and assisted by a Corporal First Class E-3 as an Assistant Squad Leader. Commissariat of Internal Affairs NKVD The NKVD are the special forces and secret intelligence bureau of the Erusean army, only those who have served from the Seduction and Sin era were awarded this position. NKVD members are kept secret in order to preserve the spreading of classified information. Equipment and Weapons Type-17B - The Standard Rifle for Conscripts and Enlisted Erusean Personnel, modeled after the AK-47, the Type 17B carries 30 7.62x39mm rounds and has an effective range of up to 400 meters. Has Semi, Auto and Velocity change settings. The rifle weighs about 13.2 pounds when the magazine is empty. Type-08 - The Type-08 is a new and more efficient weapon then the it's brother; the Type 17. The gun carries the same design as the Type 17, but is outfitted to me more comfortable and more reliable. The Type-08 rifle carries the same 30 round clip, but has a larger effective range of up to 700 meters. Weighs approximately 9.1 pounds when the magazine is empty. Type-08-S1T1 - Although the Type-08-S1T1 carries the same 7.62x39mm round that it's predecessor's use. The Type 08-S1T1 is implemented with a bullpup design, allowing the gun's weight to be shifted to the butt stock. This gives the user more control over the gun while still retaining the same fire power of it's brothers. Currently this weapon is in development, and is only issued to NKVD personnel. RGD-5 - The standard grenade used by Erusean forces, extremely effective at eliminating groups of targets, the RGD-5 can be adjusted for maximum efficiency. PMN-08 - The Anti-Personnel landmine is the ground based explosive used by the Erusean SFSR for creating effective minefields. When rezzed on the ground, the PMN-08 will dig itself underground so it cannot be seen by turning on invisible, Control+Alt+T.